Telma Hopkins
Telma Louise Hopkins is an American singer and actress. She rose to prominence as a member of the 1970's pop music group Tony Orlando and Dawn, which had several number one songs. She also performed on the CBS variety show Tony Orlando and Dawn from 1974 to 1976 along with Tony Orlando and Joyce Vincent Wilson. In the late 1970's, Hopkins began working as an actress, playing roles on various sitcoms, including Bosom Buddies (1980 - 1982), Gimme a Break! (1983 - 1987, co-starring with Nell Carter) and Family Matters (1989 - 1997) as Rachel. A lead actress, she starred on Getting By from 1993 to 1994. In later years, Hopkins was a regular cast member on Half & Half (2002 - 2006) Are We There Yet? (2010 - 2013), and short-lived Partners (2014). In film, she co-starred in the 1984 science fiction film Trancers and in it's sequels Trancers II (1991) and Trancers III (1992), and appeared in The Wood (1999) and The Love Guru (2008). Biography Early life Telma Hopkins was born in Louisville, Kentucky on October 28, 1948 and was raised in Highland Park, Michigan, Career Music Hopkins started her career as a background singer in Detroit, Michigan, singing on many of the Golden World and Motown hits and working with legendary acts like The Four Tops and Marvin Gaye. She also sang back up for Isaac Hayes and can be heard famously exclaiming "Shut your mouth!" on Hayes hit song "Theme From Shaft" as well as the hip hop track "Thuggish Ruggish Bone". In 1971, Hopkins and Joyce Vincent Wilson were recruited by Tony Orlando to form the vocal group Dawn. (Orlando had released the "Candida" and "Knock Three Times", recorded with session vocalists Linda November and Toni Wine backing him, under the name Dawn; when the singles charted, Orlando found himself needing to assemble an actual backing group to tour and recorded with). As a recording act, Tony Orlando and Dawn would have much success throughout the second half of the 1970's, releasing 16 top-40 singles, three of which reached #1, and starring in a CBS variety show (entitled Tony Orlando and Dawn) from 1974 to 1976. In 1977, Tony Orlando and Dawn announced their retirement. Television and film In 1979, Hopkins made her acting debut playing Daisy in the ABC miniseries Roots: The Next Generation. Later that year, she co-starred alongside Eileen Brennan on the short-lived ABC sitcom A New King of Family. The following year, she was cast opposite Tom Hanks and Peter Scolari in another ABC sitcom, Bosom Buddies. The series was cancelled in 1982 after two seasons. She also guest-starred on The Love Boat, Fantasy Island and The New Odd Couple during the early 1980's. In 1983, Hopkins joined the cast of the NBC sitcom Gimme A Break! starring Nell Carter. She played Adelaide "Addy" Wilson, Nell's childhood friend, to series finale in 1987. In 1989, Hopkins began starring as Rachel Baines-Crawford in the ABC sitcom Family Matters. She left the series after four seasons as a regular cast member, making guest appearances in later years to it's finale in 1997. She left Family Matters for starring as series' lead in ABC sitcom Getting By which aired from 1993 to 1994. Hopkins also has had a number of supporting film roles. She played Engineer Ruth "Ruthie" Raines in the 1984 science fiction film Trancers starring Tim Thomerson and Helen Hunt, and it's sequels Trancers II (1991) and Trancers III (1992). In later years, she appeared as Richard T. Jones' mother in 1999 romantic comedy film The Wood, and in 2008 played Romany Malco's mother in the comedy film The Love Guru. She starred in the play JD Lawrence's The Clean Up Woman in October 2008. From 2002 to 2006, Hopkins starred in the UPN sitcom Half & Half alongside Rachel True, Essence Atkins and Valarie Pettiford. She had recurring roles on The Hughleys and Any Day Now. From 2010 to 2013, she co-starred alongside Terry Crews and Essence Atkins in the TBS sitcom Are We There Yet? In 2014, she played Martin Lawrence's mother on the FX sitcom Partners. In 2016, she was cast as Jerrika Hinton' mother in the ABC comedy pilot Toasted produced by ShondaLand. Personal life Telma Hopkins married a man named Donald B. Allen and they have one son. Hopkins often volunteers her time for charitable causes. She has worked with Caring For Babies with AIDS, Act on Arthritis, and the PTA. she also mentors children. Hopkins remains a huge supporter of inspirational radio and granted permission for The Jazz Joy and Roy radio show to use her supportive remarks on the program's promos. Hopkins said to Jazz Joy and Roy, "I was raised by a grandmother who told me I could do whatever I wanted to do, as long as I was willing to work hard for it. . ." Roles 1841.PNG| Ms. Farrell Credits Actor *Rocket Racer Category:A-Z Category:Cast